


Between the Drinks and Subtle Things

by bluemoondreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Challenge 2012, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dean's a bit of a Grinch but he's ok by the end, Destiel - Freeform, Grief/Mourning, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Sastiel - Freeform, pre-Wincestiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoondreamer/pseuds/bluemoondreamer
Summary: Sam, Dean and Cas drink to their recently fallen friends and decide to really do things right this holiday season.Takes place in Season 5.Written for LJ's adventchallenge 2012. Prompt #17 Raise a glass for everyone.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 9





	1. Between The Drinks and Subtle Things

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is made up of a few short pieces from waaaay back in 2012 when I actually completed a full Advent Challenge on Livejournal. Each chapter fulfills a prompt, and together make a complete story. It is full of fluff, quirky Christmas and winter antics, boys being boys, and boys admitting their feelings. 
> 
> I do apologize dear reader. This is not particularly well written; I know there are plot holes, canonical errors, and surely some stray SPAG errors. But I wrote it 8 years ago, and I decided that other than the quick once over I've done today to clean it up, I wasn't going to change any of the writing. 
> 
> Forewarning. This takes place in season 5. There is no mention of anything that happens after that, though I did follow the show faithfully for another five years. 
> 
> There is slash, or maybe pre-slash, between Dean and Castiel, as well as Castiel and Sam. A relationship between Dean and Sam to make this a poly-triangle is mentioned, but nothing happens. If any of that is your squick, feel free to back out now. 
> 
> I do not own Supernatural or the song We Are Young or any other songs/lyrics/stories that might be mentioned.

Five days till Christmas and just about everywhere Dean went he could just taste the holiday spirit.   
  
Sometimes literally.  
  
It was disgusting.   
  
After wrapping up a simple salt and burn case, the brothers went looking for the typical roadside bar on the edge of city limits. The place was decked out to the nines with all the classic winter trimmings - which was bad enough in Dean’s opinion - and to top it off, the only beer they had left on tap was some crazy fru-fru holiday special.   
  
_Seriously, beer with cinnamon and nutmeg? What the hell were they thinking?_  
  
Predictably, the next place Dean tried was also sporting a crap-ton of sparkly red and green decorations, but he was hopeful for some small amount of normalcy as he approached the bar.  
  
“Please tell me you’ve got a regular brew on tap?” Dean asked the cute bartender as soon as she turned to him.   
  
“You bet’cha!” She responded, with a particularly perky Christmas spirit. The tip of her floppy Santa hat was just barely brushing her shoulder. “Coors or Bud?”  
  
“Coors, make it a pitcher, and three glasses.” Dean dropped a twenty on the counter and a flirty smile on his face. A sign on the wall behind her caught Dean’s eye. “And some of those ‘County’s Best Chili Fries’, too.”  
  
“Coming right up.” She filled a large pitcher from the tap and went to pull down three glasses from a shelf above the back counter.  
  
He caught himself staring and quickly glanced away as she was starting to turn back to the counter. Dean looked back towards the front window where Sam and Cas had managed to snag a booth. Cas was distracted with drawing something in the frost on the window with his finger while Sam had his head up and was eyeing the room for possible danger and exits. _Good._ Dean’s thoughts were still layered with anger from his brother’s betrayal the year before. _Seems like Sammy still remembers something of being a hunter._  
  
Dean turned back to the bar as the glasses were set down. “Okay, gonna put the order in. Anything else you want?” The bartender asked. Dean shook his head. “Right then, fries will be out to you in a few minutes.” The girl turned away and headed to the kitchen window. He gathered up the glasses and pitcher and made his way back to his brother and the semi-angel.   
  
“So what’cha drawing there, Cas?” Dean set the glasses down and slid into the booth next to the angel. Sam took the pitcher and started pouring.   
  
“It’s an Enochian symbol for protection and warmth.” Cas shivered deeper into his coat and wrapped his scarf around his neck one more time. “Losing some of my grace has effected how I can block the weather, it seems.”   
  
Dean passed him a glass. “Here, drink some beer. It should warm you up in no time.”   
  


* * *

  
“You know, these chili fries might just be the best in the country, if not just the county.” Castiel licked the last of the chili sauce off his fingers. “If I still had all my powers I could go check.” He added with a pang of wistfulness. In the past hour or so he had warmed up - thanks to Dean’s advice or the magic of the symbol he didn’t know - and had shed not only the scarf and trench coat but his suit jacket as well. His shirt sleeves, he had rolled up to avoid accidentally brushing them through the chili.   
  
“Cas, don’t think about it too hard. So, you’re losing some of your powers, doesn’t mean we’re going to kick you to the curb, right Dean?” Sam stared at his brother. “Dean?”  
  
With the fries gone, Dean had busied himself with watching the tail end of their second pitcher of beer swirl around the bottom of his glass. Startled by a kick to his shin, he slammed the glass down and glanced up only to go right back to staring at the table.  
  
“Huh? Whazzup Sammy?”  
  
“What were you thinking about?” Sam asked gently. He knew when Dean started acting this melancholy it was due to something big and Sam had to make sure to speak slowly so as not to break Dean’s mood. Dean hardly ever spoke about anything that bothered him, but over the years Sam learned a few tricks to get Dean to open up.   
  
One of which was more alcohol.   
  
Sam waived at the bartender, pointed to the pitcher and held up one finger with a smile. This seemed like the perfect opportunity to finally get Dean to talk - at least a little bit - and though Sam could make a fair guess as to what was on Dean’s mind, they were going to need more beer.  
  
“Hmm, nothing really, just…” Dean trailed off and started swirling his beer again.  
  
“You are thinking of Jo and Ellen, are you not?” Cas asked quietly.   
  
“Yeah,” Dean sighed. “Just wish there was a way they didn’t have to die. Ya’know?”   
  
The next round had arrived. Sam filled Dean’s glass and topped off the rest.   
  
“You know, Jo once told me this was her favorite time of year.” Sam's voice was quiet but strong. He took a quick sip from his glass. “She said that no matter what her dad was involved in at the time, no matter what, he’d always make it back home to spend Christmas with her and her mom.”   
  
"I-I'm sorry Dad and I couldn't do that for you too, Sammy." Dean's voice stuttered.  
  
“Yeah, well,” Sam shrugged, “she told me he said that he saw enough violence the rest of the year that he wanted to be home safe and share at least one peaceful holiday with his girls. I'm glad they got to do share that, at least for a little while.”   
  
There was moment of silence around the table. They all mourned the loss of two women who died too young and two boys forced to grow up too soon.   
  
“We should head back up to Bobby’s after this. Spend the holiday with him. No hunting.”  
  
Sam looked at Dean, slightly startled, “You mean it? We’re going to take time off?”   
  
“Yeah, maybe we’ll do the whole Christmas spirit thing, too. Tree, presents, you know,” Dean shrugged. “Seems like a good way to, I donno, honor them or something.” He chugged down another big gulp of beer, lest he started getting any more sentimental.   
  
Cas and Sam shared a small excited look.   
  
Cas raised his glass. “Well then, here’s to Jo.”  
  
Sam joined him; their glasses dinked together. “And Ellen”  
  
“Merry Christmas, to the Harvelles.” Dean raised his glass and together they toasted to the memory of their friends.


	2. Spin Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are on their way to Bobby's but do not make it without incident.  
> Day 3 of LJ's adventchallenge 2012. Prompt 24: Driving.

It came out of nowhere.  
  
At least that’s what Dean would emphasize till his dying day were anyone to bring up the story of how the Winchesters got stranded on the highway on their way to Bobby’s for Christmas.  
  


* * *

  
“Dean would you please turn down the music?” Cas asked from the back seat. “I can barely hear myself think.”  
  
Sam chuckled and turned halfway around to face Castiel. “Yeah, I’ve tried that one almost every day of my life.” He rolled his eyes.   
  
“As I always say, you don’t need to think when you listen to this band, you just feel.” Dean glanced in the rearview mirror and grinned at Cas.   
  
Cas flipped him off, which only made Dean grin harder. “Our wittle Cas is all growed up, Sammy. He just gave me the bird!”  
  
“Dean, the only thing I can feel is my brain throbbing in my skull from all of this, what do you call it, heavy death metal?”  
  
“Hey, don’t knock it. This is the best stuff to come out of the --” Dean suddenly cut the steering wheel hard to the left, jerking his passengers around.  
  
“Dean what the hell--” Sam started to say something, but stopped short when he realized the car hadn’t yet been directed back onto the right side of the road. “Dean!”  
  
“There was a deer. I got it!” Dean started working the brakes and trying to steer the car back into the right direction, but every move he made only got the car moving more erratically.   
  
“No, I do not believe you have it Dean.” said Cas as he leaned up into the front seat to place his hands on Sam and Dean’s shoulders.   
  
In an instant the three of them were safely out of the car, standing ten feet away from the Impala. They then watched it perform what Dean couldn’t bear to believe was a slow spiral of death. The car soon wound down and came to a stop on the left side of the road facing back the way they had come.   
  
“Thank absent fathers, my baby didn’t roll!” Dean ran up to the car and draped his body over the hood.  
  
“Thanks, Cas, for getting us out of there,” Sam said with a full body shudder. “Damn that was freaky.”  
  
“No problem,” said Cas. He took one step forward and began to sway back and forth.   
  
Sam quickly reached out to grab Castiel before he fell to the snowy, icy ground. “Hey Cas, you ok?”  
  
Cas tried to stand on his own and managed to do so without too much trouble. “Yes, I believe so. I am just a bit dizzy from expending more energy than I thought I would.”  
  
“Well come’ere and take a seat.” Sam directed him back over to the car staying close by in case Cas got another dizzy spell. “Dean’s going to be a minute, checking things out to make sure nothing is wrong, so we have a few minutes to just sit here.” Sam opened the back door and gently helped Cas sit down.  
  
Dean had indeed popped the hood and was bent over the engine to inspect it for any possible faults or problems.   
  
“Sam, where’s our flashlight? Fetch it for me, would you?” Dean called out, arms elbow deep into the engine parts. Dusk had fallen not too long ago and though the moon was out, it wasn’t much more than a sliver. And covered by clouds as it was, it alone wasn’t going to provide enough light to work by.   
  
Luckily the flashlight was tucked under the driver’s seat and so Sam just had to reach down past Cas to grab it. As he stood up he tried to flick it on but nothing happened.   
  
“Here, give me some light, next to my right hand.” Dean called out from the front.   
  
“Can’t, battery is dead. The cold must have drained it.”   
  
“Shit.” Dean carefully extracted his arms and moved around the car. He grabbed his jacket from the front seat, slipped it on and crossed his arms for warmth. “Cas, how ‘bout you, think you can manage to shed a little light on the engine for me to work? And maybe a little heat, too?”  
  
“Sorry, Dean.” Castiel looked worried. “I don’t think I have enough… juice to help you right now.”  
  
“Well, crap. We’re not going anywhere till I can get a good look at her and I could have sworn I felt something wrong when I was just up in there. We’re going to have to wait till morning when there’s more light.” And with that, Dean turned, opened the door and flopped down into the driver’s seat. He shut the door and curled himself into a ball-ish shape, ready to fall asleep. “Well what are you two doing standing there, you’re letting in the cold air.”  
  
Cas, startled out of his lethargic daze, pulled his feet in and the door shut.   
  
“Dean open the trunk would you” Sam asked. There was a click and popping sound from the trunk latch as Dean engaged the release.   
  
Soon enough, Sam slammed the trunk lid shut, came up to the back door and climbed in next to Cas. He was armed with an old blanket and a couple more layers of clothes for the three of them. “I’ve got some more clothes we can layer on, but there is only the one blanket. We’re going to have to pile up in the back and share to stay warm.”  
  
“That’s cool, just give me the clothes and you two girls can cuddle in the back. I’ll be fine.” Dean insisted.  
  
“Dean, don’t be a martyr, I can hear your teeth chattering already. Get your ass back here and stay warm.”  
  
Dean made a few more noises of protest but logic and Sam’s whining won out in the end.   
  
“Scootch over.” Dean crawled over the front seat and landed between Cas and Sam.   
  
Cas threw the blanket over their legs and proceeded to pull a hoodie over his head.  
  
After a lot of squirming and swearing and trying to get comfortable, the boys finally decided on the best way to lay down. They wound up having their legs draped up over the back of the front seat with the blanket tucked around their feet and up to their waists. Many shirts and sweatshirts covered their shoulders, with a few scrunched up to make pillows.   
  
It was the best they could do, and now all they had to do was wait out morning.


	3. You Make a Great Pillow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys wake up and find themselves in a rather awkward position.  
> Day 4 at LJ's adventchallenge 2012. Prompt #4: Snowflake's hope in hell.

Luckily the brothers and Castiel made it through an especially frigid night of sleeping in the Impala while stranded on the side of the road.   
  
However, with the first signs of sunrise brightening the horizon the boys began to wake up, only to discover that they had moved around and shifted a bit unexpectedly while asleep.   
  
Dean, having had situated himself in the center of the group, wound up being a pillow for the other two. Though Castiel and Sam knew that they were initially sleeping scrunched down against the doors, they found themselves leaning on - practically cuddling - Dean.   
  
Castiel was the first to awaken and though he was still slightly groggy and sleepy, he quickly decided that he was quite comfortable where he was. However, the fact that he recognized that he was comfortable coupled with the fact that he actually fell asleep, shocked him into complete awareness.   
  
His ear, he discovered, was smushed and rather sore from laying his head on Dean’s shoulder for most of the night. He supposed that Dean must feel the same way from having slept with his head leaning on Castiel’s head. However, despite the soreness, Castiel was terribly comfortable in every other respect and so decided to stay where he was.  
  
Soon enough, the soreness in his squashed ear out won out over the comfort of lying close to Dean, so Castiel decided to remove himself from the pile of bodies in the backseat. Flying by himself took considerably less energy than flying with two other people and so Castiel simply moved himself forward a few feet to the front passenger seat.  
  
He looked back at Sam and Dean. Sam was in a similar position as Castiel had been, with his whole body curled up toward Dean. Imagining what the scene would have looked like with himself on Dean's other side, Castiel supposed that if he were anyone else he would have said they made a cute image, all snuggled down and cuddled together like they were.   
  
With the removal of Castiel’s head from Dean’s shoulder, Dean’s head had nowhere to rest and so it slowly started to drop. The new uncomfortable position woke Dean and with a jerk and a curse Dean sat up and took stock of the situation.   
  
“Cas, didn’t you - weren’t you? How’d you get up there?” He looked at his brother still asleep and leaning on Dean’s side. “Sammy! Sam, wake up. Gerroff!” Dean shoved Sam back toward the door.   
  
“Dean, I awoke to find myself in much the same position as Sam. My head was on your shoulder and your head on my own. It must have been fairly comfortable for us to have been sleeping in that fashion. However, my ear was starting to hurt, smashed as it was against your bony shoulder. So, I moved myself up here.” Castiel explained.  
  
“Hey my shoulder isn’t bony!” Dean protested. “And do you mean we were cuddling in the back seat?” Dean looked outraged. “I wouldn’t even want to cuddle back here with a one-night stand.”   
  
Sam’s grin was huge. “Aww, does that make us special? Are we your boyfriend’s now?” He gave a girlish giggle and threw one of his legs over one of Dean’s.  
  
Never mind, now Dean looked outraged. “Let me out, you crazy buffoon!” Dean tossed Sam’s leg back to him and slid across the bench seat to open the other door. “Oh! My… everything! So sore.” He complained as he stood up. Dean looked across the roof of the car at Sam who had also exited the vehicle, however much more gracefully and apparently without as much pain. “How are you not cramped up and aching?”  
  
“I don’t know. I guess I was just that comfortable. Face it Dean, you make a great pillow. We’ll have to do this all the time.” Sam teased.   
  
“Yes, for a creature such as myself who ordinarily needs no sleep, I was most comfortable as well. Your ability to serve as a pillow is quite exceptional.” Castiel gave a rather meager attempt at teasing Dean as well. “Perhaps, if I were to expend such energy at another time, and once more need rest, we should do this again.”  
  
It took a moment for Dean and Sam to process Castiel’s statement. Soon enough Sam started laughing and Dean was scowling.   
  
“Don’t joke about this. My manhood is at stake. There’s not a snowflake’s hope in hell that this will happen again.” Dean objected.   
  
Castiel was confused, he wasn’t joking. Teasing maybe, but he had been entirely serious about wanting the three of them to sleep together again. “There is nothing wrong with wanting comfort from those you love during times of rest, or distress. I was comfortable. Sam was comfortable. You haven’t explicitly said you were uncomfortable, so therefore it is well within reason for us desire a repeat experience.”  
  
Sam and Dean just looked at Castiel with expressions of disbelief and shock.


	4. Supply Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have to get supplies for their holiday at Bobby's.  
> Day 5 at LJ's adventchallenge 2012. Prompt #13 Christmas Card.

The boys decided that to make their Christmas vacation at Bobby’s festive and traditional, they needed gifts and food. However, their cash savings were getting low and they didn’t have any active credit cards they could use. This left cheap food and gifts their only option. Which meant they had to stop by the big-box store in Sioux Falls. 

Once parked, Dean pulled an old cigar box out from under his seat. He removed the money within and passed out twenty dollars to each of them to buy gifts; the remainder of the cash would be used for food. 

“Here, now I don’t want anyone getting any bright ideas on getting me something special. A six pack and a girlie mag will be just fine. Ok?” Dean wasn’t planning on being a big spender for his brother or his friends, so he didn’t want them to go all out either. 

“Of course, Dean. You want Busty Asian Beauties again, or something different.” Sam asked.

“Hmm. Let’s go with something different this year, but keep it classy.” 

“You got it.” said Sam with an exaggerated eye roll.

Castiel looked confused. “I have never purchased a gift for anyone before. How am I supposed to know what you want?”

Sam turned around from the front seat. “Well, you don’t have to think too hard about it, Cas. Just think about what someone likes, what he likes to do, what he likes to eat or drink, or maybe something you think will get a laugh, and go from there.” Sam and Dean hadn’t spent much time in the past worrying about Christmas or birthdays. Buying gifts for each other, and occasionally their dad or Bobby, was usually rather simple and inexpensive. 

“Don’t sweat it, man. Like I said, a skin mag and beer is usually a good choice for me, and you know Sammy loves his romance novels.”

“Hey!” Sam leaned over and whacked Dean on the back of the head. He turned back to Castiel. “Don’t listen to him. Just go with your gut. Think about likes and dislikes and you’ll be fine.” 

Cas still looked confused, but now he also looked determined to get this right. “Ok. Thank you, Sam.”

“Alright, that’s settled. We’ll go in and divide and conquer. Cas, you handle getting the side dishes. Bread rolls and whatever green things you want, just remember I won’t be eating any. Sam, can you get the main course? Turkey or ham or whatever you want, just none of that new turducken crap. Remember that one year? My stomach wouldn’t settle down for three days. I will get alcohol and pie. If we’re going to do this holiday stuff, we’re going to do it right. And that means pie, lots of it.”

* * *

Despite the encouragement and directions from the brothers on what gifts he should be looking for, Castiel was completely lost. He didn’t want to encourage Dean’s promiscuity and alcoholism with topless women and beer and he didn’t think that Sam really liked romance novels. So, he found himself starting from the bottom. 

He wandered the isles looking for inspiration. First the bakery, which was promising. He knew Dean liked sweets, but Dean also said he was going to buy a pie, so Castiel didn’t think he could give Dean the same gift he just bought for himself. And Sam was even more difficult. He did find an isle with many books and magazines but most of them looked to be written for little girls or older women. 

Finally, in the isle just past the books, Castiel came upon some inspiration in the greeting card section. Specifically, the Christmas cards were what caught Castiel’s attention. There were spiritual cards, thoughtful cards and funny cards. Cards with half naked women (and men) on the front. Cards with bows and sparkles. Cards shaped like pickles, cats, cars and beer mugs. 

A few with Dean’s type of humor caught his eye at first and then he started seeing a few more with more thoughtful and meaningful messages that he thought Sam or Bobby might enjoy. 

“Hey Cas!” Dean was passing by at the end of the isle. His arms were full of many types of beer and alcohol with a few pies balanced delicately on top. “Don’t waste too much time here, you still have to find gifts and something to eat, remember? I’m headed to pay right now and I’ll be out in the car waiting when you’re done.”

“Alright, Dean. I won’t be too long.” Castiel replied. 

“Excellent. See you.” Dean took off toward the front of the store where the cashiers were busy with long lines of last minute Christmas shoppers. 

Castiel turned back toward the rack of the many multi-colored Christmas cards. He pulled out a few more cards to look at which he thought might suit Bobby and Sam before Castiel made his final decision. 

With the perfect Christmas cards for each of his friends in hand, Castiel went in search of some food that would feed four hungry men.


	5. Deck The Halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once the boys arrive at Bobby's they discover he's already started decorating.  
> Day 6 at LJ's adventchallenge 2012. Prompt #5 - Boughs of Holly.  
> You’re just going to have to forget that Bobby already knows about the pagan god from that Christmas episode. I guess I did while I was writing it!

“What the heck is all that green stuff?” Were the first words out of Dean’s mouth as soon he pulled the Impala up in front of Bobby’s house. 

Cas leaned forward between Sam and Dean. “It appears to be a bough of holly.”

“Huh.” Was Dean’s only response.

Sam opened his door and climbed out of the car. “Come on, let’s go say hi.” The others quickly followed him as he made his way to the front door and up the porch steps. 

“Bobby! Hey it’s us!” Sam knocked on the door in a special sequence that Bobby taught to the Winchesters as another precautionary measure of identification. 

The door opened and slightly but Bobby didn’t open it all the way to let them in. “Here.” He handed out a bottle of water. “Drink it. All of you.” 

“Bobby, you gotta go through with these tests every time we see you? It’s us, come on, you know us.” 

“Can never be too sure. You boys know that.” Bobby’s gruff demeanor did not break. “Go on, drink it.”

After the safe consumption of holy water by the three of them, Bobby led them into his home. As a final test, each man crossed the line of salt in the doorway and nicked their thumbs with a silver dagger. 

“Merry Christmas, Sam, Dean.” Each of them leaned over to receive a brief hug from Bobby. “Castiel, nice to see you again.” Bobby nodded at the angel. 

Cas stepped up to Bobby and embraced him in a short yet awkward hug. “Merry Christmas, Bobby.” 

“Not that I ain’t glad to see you boys, but what are you doing all the way out here” Bobby led them into the kitchen to pass out a few drinks from the fridge. 

“We got to talking the other day about Jo and Ellen.” Sam started.

“And Sammy mentioned how this was Jo’s favorite holiday because when her dad was alive, he would always come home to spend Christmas with his girls.” Dean continued. “So, we thought, well, we thought it would be a good idea to come back here and spend the holiday with you. In honor of them.” By now Dean was a little choked up and teary eyed too. It had, after all, only been a few weeks since the deaths of Jo and Ellen. 

Bobby nodded as he rolled up to the kitchen table. “Made a good choice. You’re always welcome here. Been too quiet here ‘round the holidays for too long.”

The men stood around the kitchen in a thoughtful yet awkward silence for a few moments.

“Bobby, I gotta ask. What’s with all the ‘boughs of holly’?” Dean asked. As Bobby led them through the house, he couldn’t help notice that every doorway was decorated with some of the green leaves and red berries. 

“Well everyone knows of Santa Clause or Old Saint Nick, right? The jolly old man who comes down the chimney and brings gifts for good boys and girls. Well what everyone should really know about is the more malevolent winter spirit called Hold Nickar. Demands sacrifices during the winter to bring ‘round the mild spring temperatures.” Bobby had his lecturing voice on. “The boughs of holly over every doorway are supposed to scare him away or ward him off. Had a neighbor kid help me out hanging ‘em last month.”

Sam and Dean shared a guilty look. “Oh, those guys. We took care of them ages ago.” Dean bragged. “Stabbed ‘em to death with their own Christmas tree.”

It was Castiel and Bobby’s turn to share a look of disbelief and astonishment. “You mean you took out the Teutonic pagan god of the winter solstice on your own?” Castiel was amazed.

“Actually there were two of them, but yeah, no big deal. Lost a few finger nails and teeth, but we survived.” Sam and Dean didn’t understand what all the fuss was about. They had taken out many pagan gods before and after that particular hunt. 

“So, idjidts, why didn’t I know about this before? I’ve been keeping those things over the doorways every winter for the past six years.” On a scale of one to ten, Bobby was only slightly furious with the boys for leaving him out of the loop. 

“We had other things to worry about that year, like my deal.” Dean reminded Bobby as he handed over a bottle of beer to everyone. 

“Right. Well, I’m just glad you boys are alright. Everything I’ve read about the Hold Nickar says he’s one vicious, savage god to piss off.”

“Bobby’s quite right. Hold Nickar was seen as a violent deity, but with the right patronage and sacrifices he would bring a short, mild winter and swift spring.” Cas continued the lecture. “I am also relieved you two did not get seriously hurt.”

“Thanks guys.” Dean raised his bottle. “Cheers, to the swift and violent defeat of vicious pagan gods. ”

The others raised their bottles too. “Cheers.”


	6. By The Chimney With Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three days before Christmas, the boys have arrived at Bobby's and Castiel observes that something is needed.  
> Day 8 at LJ's adventchallenge 2012. Prompt #14 - Hanging your stocking.

Bobby pointed to the fridge when Dean started making noises about food and then moved everyone into the living room to enjoy their dinner and drinks in front of the fireplace. Just the day before, he had gone to the store and bought some fixings to make himself a big batch of eggnog, and now he found himself grateful to have company to share it with.  
  
As they gathered in the living room and got comfortable, Bobby couldn't help notice that the angel was staring at the mantel. Bobby didn't really keep much up there. It was mostly just an old photo of his wife, one of Dean and Sam when they were kids and a miniature grandfather clock he found in the attic one day and had repaired years ago. "What's got your eye over there, Castiel?" He asked, fully expecting the angel to ask about his wife or maybe what the boys were like at that age.  
  
"I was thinking that we should hang stockings on your mantle." Castiel's voice was dreamy and a little bit excited. "If that would be alright with you, of course."  
  
Of all the things that man to ask, Bobby was speechless for a moment. "Umm, yeah sure. Why not?"   
  
"Sorry about him Bobby," Dean broke the awkward silence. "When I mentioned we should come here for Christmas and do all the cliché holiday stuff, he has been researching and asking questions the whole way up here. He found a copy of _The Night Before Christmas_ at a gas station on the way and has been treating it like the Holy Bible or something." Dean laughed and shook his head.  
  
Sam sat up in his seat on the sofa next to Castiel. Dean had taken an armchair and Bobby was sitting across from Dean. "I said I thought it's a good idea. It's been a long time since any of us have had a real Christmas. We really should do things right."   
  
"One problem, boy genius. We don't have any Christmas stockings to use. And I don't feel like going back into town just for that. And I'm sure Bobby doesn't have boxes of decorations just lying around with a bunch of extra Christmas stockings."   
  
"Well, you know." Bobby though for a minute. "There might be a box or two up in the attic. I definitely haven't got them down in years. But as of 1985, they should still be there. Welcome to use what you want from ‘em."  
  
"Alright, thanks Bobby. And if there aren't any red and white stockings up there, we'll just have to keep one thing this Christmas Winchester style and use our socks." Sam seemed to be just as determined to do things right as Castiel.  
  


* * *

  
After nearly an hour of sneezing in the dusty attic, Sam and Cas finally found a box tucked into the far back corner. It was labeled 'X-mas' with a thick black marker in a flowing script.   
  
"Over here Cas. Found something." Sam called out to Castiel who was looking through a pile of boxes in the opposite corner. "It looks like the only one." Castiel quickly came over to Sam's side and immediately pulled the box over to him. He started pulling on the corners of the box that were folded over to keep it shut. "Hold on, we should probably head down stairs and take a look at what's inside when we have a bit more light.”  
  
"Of course, you are right, Sam." Castiel stepped away from the box and took a sweeping glance around the attic. Behind the first box he noticed there was another, slightly skinnier and longer, labeled 'Tree'. "Sam, why would there be a box labeled 'tree'? I thought trees only grew outside. You couldn't possibly keep one in a box in the attic, right?"  
  
Sam looked down at what he was talking about. "Oh, there is another one. It's probably an old fake tree from the decades ago." Sam pulled the box out of the dark corner. "Let's take this down too."   
  
The two then headed back to go down the ladder with their spoils.   
  
"Dean!" Sam shouted from the top of the stairs. "Com'ere and grab these boxes!"  
  
Dean was still enjoying his nog in the living room with Bobby. "Yeah, yeah! Be there in a minute!"   
  
Once settled back into the living room with two boxes in the middle of the floor, Castiel could wait no longer to open them and see what was inside.  
  
"Look at him, giddy as a five-year-old on Christmas morning." Bobby was thrilled to see someone get so excited about something so simple as Christmas decorations.  
  
Castiel started pulling out many things that Bobby hadn't seen in a very long time. He hadn't gotten the box of decorations out since his wife died. They were mostly all hers that she brought into their marriage.   
  
However, Castiel quickly found what he was looking for. Near the top were two red and white stockings decorated with snowmen and Santa hats. They had names, Karen and Bobby, embroidered at the cuffs in the same flowing script as the writing on the boxes. "Here, Bobby. I believe these are yours." Cas handed the stockings to the older man.   
  
Bobby saw what Cas was handing him and went pale as a ghost. "These, um, Karen made these for us for our first Christmas together."   
  
"I am terribly sorry Bobby. I'll put them back if you want."   
  
"No, that's alright. I think I'll maybe I'll use them. You boys don't mind if Karen's hangs up there with the rest of ours, do you? It's just, I think I've missed seeing things of hers around here."  
  
Dean and Sam shook their heads. Of course, it would be alright if Bobby wanted to hang his late wife's stocking. After all, the were there in remembrance of two other women who lost their lives to the job.   
  
"I guess we'll have to use our socks after all." Sam said as Bobby went off in search of some tacks to pin the stockings to the mantle.   
  
Castiel had already taken off his shoes and slipped out of the socks he was wearing. "Here's mine. And I'll put my other one up for Ellen."   
  
"Good idea." Dean took his shoes and socks off, too. "Mine and Jo's." He said and moved next to Bobby who had already hung his and Karen's.  
  
"Alright, just so we're all aware, we're hanging dirty socks in front of the fireplace in honor of the dead women in our lives, right?" Sam asked, even as he toed his socks off, too.  
  
"Yep." Dean said with a silly grin. He loved being able to get away with being dirty and childish whenever possible.   
  
"Ok, then." Sam shrugged. "Here is mine. And one for Mom, too."  
  
"Excellent, Sam. That’s a wonderful thought." Castiel smiled at the brothers and Bobby. He looked at the mantle with all of their stockings hanging in a row and his smile got a touch brighter. "It's perfect."


	7. The Human Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's now the day before the day before Christmas. Castiel wakes up Dean, wanting to go out side and make a snowman together.  
> Day 10 at LJ's adventchallenge 2012. Prompt #8 - Frosty.

“Dean! Dean! Wake up!” There was an annoying sound that Dean tried to swat away with his barely awake arm.   
  
“Go away, still sleeping here.”   
  
“Dean, you gotta come see!” It was Cas. And something had gotten him very excited, and that angel did not do very excited. The curiosity of what got Cas so wound up finally got to him and Dean rolled over.   
  
“Alright, I’m up.” Of course, Cas had to have opened the curtains making Dean squint into the harsh light of morning.   
  
Cas had moved up next to the window and was gazing out in complete amazement.   
  
“Is it the end of the world?” asked Dean. “If not, then I’m going to just roll back over.”   
  
Castiel turned back to face the half-asleep Dean. His voice had an edge of impatience to it. “Yes Dean. It’s the end of the world. Now come over here and take a look.”  
  
Dean decided he’d better go take a look before Cas ended up dragging his ass out of bed. Literally. The angel may have lost some of his mojo but he was still much stronger than the average human.   
  
“Ok, I’m here. What’s so important that I had to see it right now?” Dean asked as he approached the window. But once he glanced outside he didn’t need any more questions.   
  
Apparently, it had snowed during the night and there was a good solid layer of fresh snow on top of everything.   
  
“Dean, let’s go out and make a snowman.” Cas was acting like he had never seen snow before  
  
“Jeeze, Cas. You really took it to heart when I said we’d do all the traditional Christmas stuff, didn’t you?” Dean was truly amazed with the energy and enthusiasm Cas was giving.  
  
“Of course. This will be my first Christmas without the full power of the host and by the looks of things in a few months’ time I will have lost all my grace. This could very well be my first Christmas as human and I want to have all the best experiences humans have. We celebrate this holiday a bit different in heaven.”  
  
“Oh yeah? How different, what do you angels do up there. Pray a lot?” Dean tried to be funny and crack a joke but Cas’s smile dropped and now he was sporting a very stern countenance.   
  
“Essentially, yes. We do pray a lot. This time of year is seen as a time of reflection and service. We renew our vows to God and the host as we share our praise and exultation.” Castiel was dead serious. “It is enjoyable to be down here with you and experiencing the way you celebrate Christmas.”   
  
“Awesome, I hope I don’t screw this up for you then, Cas. You gotta tell me if I’m not doing something that you want to do. You could say mine and Sam’s experiences with Christmas aren’t all that traditional to the human experience either. We might forget something important.”  
  
“I trust you, Dean.” Cas looked at Dean with eyes that spoke the truth. “And I was trying to do just that right now, actually. Didn’t you hear? I want to go out and build a snowman.”  
  
Dean gave an involuntary shiver at how cold he expected it to be out there. He moved over to his duffle to start getting dressed. “OK. Let’s go make Frosty come alive.” He glanced back over his shoulder at Cas. “Hey, do you think you’ve got enough juice to really bring Frosty to life? That’d be totally awesome!”   
  



	8. Trimming The Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys want to decorate the tree but there aren't very many tree trimming decorations in Bobby's box.  
> Day 11 at adventchallenge. Prompt #23 - Corn for popping.

After making their sad, lopsided snowman spin around in circles Castiel decided it was time to set up and decorate the tree they had found the day before.

While Castiel dug through the box of decorations, eagerly discovering what interesting things might be in there, Sam and Dean were opening the box labeled 'tree'. They pulled all the pieces of the tree out of its box and started to fit them together.   
  
"You know Sammy, this is going to be the best-looking tree I think we've had in years." Dean said with pride.   
  
Sam looked at the half put together tree and agreed. When it was completely put together all they needed would be a little adjustment of the branches to fluff up the tree and make it look a little bigger. And with a few decorations, their tree would be great.  
  
"Hey, Cas. Are you finding any tree trimmings in there?" Sam looked over at the eager angel. "Like strings of lights, ribbon or even tinsel, maybe?"  
  
"I do not see any of these things you are describing, Sam. There is a big yellow star, a few little glass balls with hooks attached and a porcelain piece that says 'Our First Christmas'." Castiel responded.  
  
"Hmm alright, we can work with that." Sam thought for a moment. "OK Cas. The star goes on top of the tree, once we get it all put together. And you can hang those glass balls around the branches however you like." Sam stood up and started out of the living room. "Where did Bobby disappear to, do you know? I need to ask him if he has any popcorn. And construction paper."  
  
"Don't know dude. Last I saw him I think he said something about being out in the garage. Not like there's a lot of places he can get to in that chair of his. Ya'know?" Dean was referring to Bobby's wheelchair. Hopefully, there'd be a day when remembering how Bobby wound up paralyzed didn't give Dean a pang of regret. He wished there was something he could have done differently at the time so Bobby had never gotten hurt in the first place.  
  
"Right, thanks for reminding us." Sam’s sarcasm-fu was strong. When Bobby came home in the wheel chair Sam and Dean built a ramp out of the back door. It was the only way in and out of the house that Bobby could use these days, and so that's where Sam headed.   
  
He opened the door to the garage and let it swing shut behind him. The creak of the door spring and the resulting slam when the door shut behind Sam startled Bobby out of his musings. There was a big box full of something Sam couldn't identify on Bobby's lap. "Hey, Bobby. Just wondering if you've got some stuff we're going to need."  
  
"Yeah, like what?"  
  
"Well some thread and a needle would be handy. And popcorn. Do you have some popcorn?"  
  
"Got a hankering for some popped corn, do ya?"   
  
"No, just an idea I had. You'll see." Sam didn't want to tell Bobby exactly what he had planned. He wanted it to be a surprise. "So, do you?"  
  
"Yeah, there's a big bag of corn in the cupboard, use as much as you want." Bobby was curious now. "What'cha going to do with all that popcorn, huh?"  
  
"Just come on inside, you'll see. Besides it's freezing out here. You don't even have a coat on."   
  
"Quit yer nagging, you ain't my mother. But yeah, it's got a bit colder since I first came out here."  
  
"Thanks Bobby, see you in a few!" Sam ran back out the door to go find that corn for popping. 


	9. Trimming the Tree: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers and Castiel continue to decorate the tree, running into a few old memories in the process.  
> Day 20 at LJ's adventchallenge 2012. Prompt #11 - Sweet silver bells.

Sam was back inside in an instant and headed straight for the bag of corn. He dished some out into a deep pot with a little oil in the bottom and turned the stove burner on to make some popcorn. He headed back to search the study and the living room to see if Bobby had any construction paper, or colored paper, or wrapping paper, or any paper really.  
  
He remembered back to one of the years he spent with Jessica in California and how one year in particular they were both very short on cash around Christmas time. They ended up not exchanging gifts, but Jess insisted they had a tree to decorate anyway. Sam found a scrawny little tree in the back corner of the nearby tree lot and together he and Jess made a bunch of ornaments and trimmings from random stuff they had around the house. One of the things they made for the tree was something Jess remembered doing from when she was a kid in her elementary classes. They cut thin strips of paper and glued the ends together. Then they made long chains to wrap around the tree by linking the strips of paper together.   
  
Some paper chains along with a few strands of popcorn (another of Jess's ideas) and the glass balls that Castiel found, would be all the boys needed to trim that fake tree to the nines.  
  
"Hey guys, I've got some ideas for our tree." Sam said as he came back into the room. Dean and Castiel were not paying him any attention. They were crouched around the box of decorations while Dean carefully pulled a beautiful set of silver bells from a smaller box that they must have found under the other stuff.   
  
"What'cha got there?" Sam started back over to them. "Looks pretty fragile."   
  
"Yeah, the little box has 'fragile' written multiple times on every side. I got the memo, thanks Sammy."  
  
The bells were hanging in a row of five down from a hook at the top. Each bell was slightly nestled inside the one above it so the whole thing looked a bit like a chain. If you tapped the ringer inside the bell on the bottom, it struck the bottom bell, then that bell struck the side of the bell above it and so on and so forth. It was a beautiful construction of silver and porcelain.   
  
And the sounds it made were just heavenly. At least that's what Sam assumed by the way Castiel was staring so intently and longingly at the ornament.   
  
"Amazing, it sounds so beautiful." Castiel breathed.  
  
Bobby just so happened to head back inside at this moment and saw what the boys were looking at. "Put that down, you don't know what you're dealing with!" Bobby was incensed, his face red and eyes wide. "Dean, put those back where you found them and I don't want you to bring them out ever again."  
  
"Bobby, why?" Dean gently nested the bells inside each other and put the whole stack back into the box with lots of bubble wrap and tissue paper. "What's so important about those bells?"  
  
"They were Karen's you idjit. Do I look like the type to keep such nice decorations for myself?" Bobby had moved around behind his desk and pulled out his bottle of whisky which he started sipping straight from the bottle. "She bought them for the last Christmas we spent together. Obviously, she didn't know it was going to be our last, but I haven't had them out since. So, put them away where they belong and don't make me tell you again."  
  
"But Bobby, they're beautiful. They deserved to be hung and admired." Castiel pleaded with Bobby to let them use the bells on their tree. "Besides, we're dedicating this holiday to the women we miss most, right? Wouldn't Karen want you to use them every year to remember her by?"  
  
Bobby's only response was silence and he remained so for quite a few minutes. He was so quiet and unmoving that the boys had given up waiting for Bobby's response and moved on to finish what they were doing. Sam headed back to the kitchen to finish up his popcorn and find some string and Castiel and Dean went back to putting the tree together and hanging the glass balls on the branches.   
  
"Ok. Let's put them out this year." Bobby finally said. Sam had come back into the room and had started to thread some popcorn onto his string with a needle and Dean was just hanging the last glass ball from a branch.   
  
Dean reached down, picked up the little box and handed it to Bobby. "Alright, here. You should do the honors."  
  
Bobby opened the box and carefully pulled out the string of bells. Their delicate tinkling noise was heard by everyone in the room as Bobby silently reached up and hung them near halfway up the side of the tree. "There, that'll do." Bobby wheeled back a few feet and admired the tree as a whole.   
  
"Looking good boys, looking good. What can this old man do to help?"  
  
"Here," Sam handed him the string of popcorn he'd already started. "Want to finish up for me here, I want to get started with some other decoration we can make, too."  
  
"This ain't no kindergarten class, but I guess I'll give it a shot."   
  
And with that, the four men continued to work almost entirely in silence until the strands of popcorn and the paper chains were finished and had been draped around the tree.   
  



	10. Snow Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam liked to make snow angels when he was a kid but hasn't made one in years.  
> Day 21 at LJ's adventchallenge. Prompt #16 - Angels.

It was Christmas Eve at Bobby's. After the boys spent the previous afternoon decorating the tree with popcorn strands and paper chain ribbon, their plans for this day amounted to relaxing; primarily in front of the television, watching football games, and eating.  
  
Apparently, part of Sam's idea of relaxing included running outside first thing in the morning to play in the snow.  
  
Up until Sam turned into a moody teenager, Dean was always letting Sammy indulge in his absolute delight at playing in the snow. No matter where the Winchesters lived Sam would always search out snow banks to build forts in or flat open spaces to make his favorite; snow angels.  
  
A fresh snow fall had come down the night before and Sam couldn't wait to go out and play, even if he was in his twenties. He loved the clean, crisp quality the air had in the morning after a big snow storm. He loved the soft white blankets and puffs of snow that covered every surface. And he loved to destroy all of those puffy mounds of powder.   
  
Stepping out onto the porch dressed in three layers of clothes, Sam's first act was to swipe his hand down the railing and brush all the snow off the top. He then headed down the stairs kicking and swiping snow everywhere. He had his eye on a flat surface of snow just in front of the house. It would be perfect for making snow angels; smooth, flat and fluffy.   
  
Sam lined himself up with the best spot and casually fell backwards into the snow. He lay there for a few minutes, just letting the cold seep into his bones. It was very cold, but it was also comforting. The snow had molded to his body, gently cradling his head and back. It was marvelous.  
  
After a while Sam started to move. His arms swept up and down and his legs moved from side to side. When he was satisfied there was enough snow pushed out of the way, Sam stealthily got to his feet and admired his work. There in the snow was a huge snow angel. The first he'd made since the winter he was eleven. After that he decided that he was too grown up to be playing in the snow like a little baby, but that didn't mean he hadn't missed it.   
  
  



	11. That Silly Santa Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Sam is having fun in the snow Dean and Cas sit on the porch watching him.  
> Day 22 at LJ's adventchallenge 2012. Prompt #20 Kissing Santa Clause

Meanwhile, Dean and Cas could be found sitting on the top step watching Sammy. They'd had their fun the day before while making a snowman and decided that even though the new snow fall was tempting, it was just too damn cold to be getting sopping wet like Sam. 

"Just look at that sasquatch making his sasquatch snow angel." Dean said fondly. He glanced over at Cas and had to hold back his laughter at just how cute Cas looked in his red and white Santa hat. Instead he just grinned. Cas had found the hat just before checking out at the store the other day and decided that he had to have it. 

In fact, Dean had been grinning at Cas for about twenty-four hours straight because Cas absolutely refused to take off the silly hat. But somehow it was OK because Cas seemed to be grinning right back. Like he was right then, and like usual Dean just couldn't bring himself to look away. 

Dean knew that he and Cas could get into some pretty epic starting contests. But none had seemed so heated as the few they had shared in the past couple days. Usually, right about now there would be someone to cough or clear their throat, then Cas and Dean would jump back and try not to look at each other for the rest of the day. They usually lasted about an hour. 

But at this particular moment, with Bobby still sleeping and Sammy working on his second snow angel, there was no one around to break them apart. Dean found himself moving ever so much closer to Cas. His head tilted to just the right angle and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. Dean knew he was lining himself up to kiss Cas but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to care. 

As their lips met, Dean and Cas finally closed their eyes and the staring contest was over. For a moment they shared a calm and slow kiss, but quickly they turned their staring contest into a battle of lips and tongues. The kiss was fierce and heated. Dean knew that this is what all the heated stares were leading up to and instead of freaking out, Dean decided to go with it and just enjoy the moment. 

There was time for freaking out later, like when Sam and Bobby found out what happened between Dean and his angel.


	12. All I want for Christmas Is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dinner the boys and Bobby are sitting in the living room and admiring their decorations, Cas has one more decoration he wants to put up and he needs Sam's help.  
> Day 23 at LJ's adventchallenge 2012. Prompt #1 - Mistletoe and wine

"Dinner was great Bobby, thanks!" Sam patted his belly with a grin. "I'm so full."  
  
"You'd better be full, boy. You ate an entire half of that whole pan of lasagna. I swear it, if I didn't care about you all as much as I do I wouldn't be keeping you boys around thanks to the way you go through my pantry." Bobby's tone was gruff but the little smile on his face told the boys that they'd better keep eating everything Bobby put in front of them.  
  
"I'm glad we decided to come here this year. We should make it a thing huh, Bobby? What'd you say to having all of us up here every Christmas from now on?" Sam looked at his brother in shock. Taking a week off for one year to visit a friend was one thing, but to take time off every year just didn't sound like Dean at all.  
  
"That sounds like a fine idea Dean. Just don't go getting sappy on me now, ya hear?" Bobby looked pointedly at Dean and Sam. "You come over and it’s gonna be beer and football and maybe a few snow ball fights. No more crafts to decorate the tree and singing carols by the fireplace."  
  
Cas looked confused. "We didn't sing any carols by the fireplace but that sounds like a good idea, may we?"  
  
"NO." said Sam, Dean and Bobby. Castiel's face fell.   
  
"Can we watch inspirational Christmas movies on the television?"  
  
"No." Said Bobby and Dean. Sam had stayed quiet for this one.   
  
"Sammy?" Dean looked at his brother, shock and disgust on his face. "Really? You're into all those sappy Christmas movies?"  
  
"Well, they're not all that bad." Sam tried defending his manly honor. He didn't give it much of a shot because he knew Dean would do whatever Sam and Cas wanted to do and Bobby, well Bobby would be overruled and would just have to deal.  
  
"Great! Only, before we start the movies can we put up this one more decoration I found in the box?" Cas held up a sprig of mistletoe.   
  
"What's the point in that? There aren't any girls around here for you all to be kissing." Bobby didn't catch the quick glance Dean and Cas shared.   
  
"That doesn't matter. The point is that it's tradition. All the Christmas songs and stories mention hanging mistletoe." Cas pleaded his case.  
  
"Fine, fine. Whatever, just don't break anything." Bobby was already starting to wheel himself out of the living room toward the kitchen. "I need some whisky. If we ain't going to watch sports I need something stronger than beer."  
  
"Sam, you're the tallest, would you help me hang it here?" Cas pointed at a spot on the ceiling. He handed the mistletoe to Sam and stepped back to watch him work.  
  
"Cas, would you get the remote while you're up?" Dean called from his relaxed position on the couch. The remote was on the table behind Sam so Cas had to duck around him carefully so as not to upset his balance. As Cas turned back around with the remote in his hand Sam had just finished hanging the mistletoe and stepped back to check if it looked alright. He and Cas collided together and landed in a pile on the floor.  
  
Once they had gotten their bearings, Cas looked up past Sam's head to the ceiling where he hung the mistletoe. "Looks good Sam. You hung it right where I wanted it." Cas's gaze shifted to meet Sam's.   
  
Sam's eyes opened and looked into Cas's. Their shared gaze didn't last as long as his and Dean's usually would, nor was it as heated, but there was something about staring into Castiel's eyes at that moment, that Sam just couldn't get enough of.  
  
But before he knew it the staring contest was over. Cas had moved his head close enough and swiftly enough to lock lips with the youngest Winchester without Sam even noticing.   
  
This kiss didn't start soft and slow like the one with Dean. It went straight to fierce and heated. Strangely enough, Dean didn't jump up and separate the two. He was comfortable enough to just sit there for a minute and watch as his brother and his angel made out. If he were being completely honest with himself he might have admitted to feeling aroused by the image, but as it was he decided he was simply feeling generous.   
  
After a few moments he stood up and said he was going to go help Bobby find the whisky and it'd be smart for the two of them to be finished by the time they came back. He figured he was going to need some of the good stuff too, if he was going to survive the night.  
  
  



	13. Faithful Friends Who Are Dear To Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Christmas morning and Dean discovers that he's woken up in bed with Castiel as the middle of a Winchester sandwich.  
> Day 24 at LJ's adventchallenge 2012. Prompt #19 - Yule-tide Gay

Dean's first conscious thoughts were that it was Christmas morning and that Castiel's hair smelt very good. Like cinnamon and cloves. His next thoughts were to question why he knew what Cas's hair smelt like and why Cas was in bed with him.  
  
_Wait, Cas is in my bed? What's going on?_ Dean realized that the two had been sleeping quite comfortably together; Dean on his back with Cas curled up on his side, his head on Dean's shoulder. Even now, he felt as though he could just close his eyes and fall right back asleep, except for one thing. There was another person in the room.   
  
Dean held his breath for a few heartbeats and was able to distinguish two sounds of sleep-breathing. One he could identify as Castiel's because every time he heard someone breath out he felt the corresponding puff of air on his arm. The other he could identify because he had spent his entire childhood and most of his adult life hearing those same sleep-sounds from his brother. Sam was the other person in the room with him and Cas. And, judging by the way Dean was nearly falling off the edge of the bed, Sam was probably also in bed with them.  
  
Deciding that panicking was probably not the way to go right now with the other two so sound asleep, Dean simply stayed where he was and tried to remember what had happened the night before to get the three of them where they were now.   
  


* * *

  
After watching one horribly sappy Christmas movie of Cas's choice, Bobby said good night and kicked them out of his makeshift bedroom. Dean grabbed the half empty bottle of whisky and the three of them made their way to the large guest bedroom upstairs. There were actually two bedrooms on the second floor in addition to Bobby's master bedroom, but one was hardly bigger than a closet. When visiting in the past, Sam and Dean would flip a coin each night to decide who got to sleep where. Thankfully, Bobby had a spare cot that was hauled upstairs and had been utilized for the past few nights by Cas in the shared large room.  
  
For Christmas Eve, Dean won the flip and as they all migrated upstairs after the movie everyone gravitated to the big room to continue their private Christmas Eve party.   
  
Sam entered first and flopped down face first on the larger and more comfortable bed. "I can't believe you won the big bedroom again!" Sam's muffled voice was barely heard through the comforter. "You must cheat. You’ve won for the past three nights."  
  
"I can assure you, Sam, that with what angelic grace I have left I still would be able to tell if Dean cheated somehow. He did not cheat the coin flip tonight." Castiel sat down on the bed beside Sam. "I did."  
  
Sam's head lifted up off the comforter. Dean turned around to face Cas from the dresser where he was pouring himself another shot of whisky. "What'd ya mean, Cas? You used your angelic mojo to win me against Sam?" Dean came over to Cas and sat down next to him. "I'm so proud of you!" He reached over and ruffled Castiel's hair affectionately.   
  
"Actually, I won the flip because I wanted to be nearer to you, Dean." Cas said. He turned and faced Dean. Their epic heated staring was revived. This time it moved quicker than ever into a kiss; even before Sam could fake-cough and break them apart.   
  
As soon as Sam realized what was happening he and started to get up off of the bed. "Right, um. I'll just go..."  
  
But before he could do more than roll over and sit up on the edge of the bed, Cas had broken off the kiss with Dean and turned around to face Sam. "Don't go, please Sam. I wanted to be nearer to you too, but the both of you were so insistent on that game of yours to choose bedrooms, I didn't know how to say I just wanted the three of us to share together." He leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on Sam's lips. "Please stay."  
  
Sam looked over Cas's shoulder to his brother. Dean's eyes were opened wide in shock and disbelief. It was one thing to kiss his angel friend and enjoy it, and it was another thing to watch his angel friend kiss his brother and maybe enjoy the view. But it was a completely different thing to hear his angel friend invite his brother to share the night in the same bed with the other two and actually enjoy the idea of such a thing.  
  
If there was ever going to be a moment for Dean to freak out, this would be it.  
  
Except that when Sam looked over to him, Dean couldn't find anything that amounted to disgust or repulsion on Sam's face. In fact, there was a gleam in Sam’s eyes that held a muted heat- somehow aroused, yet hesitant. "Are you OK with that, Dean?"  
  
Dean took a moment to think about the development of the evening. "Guess so, Sammy. Seems we're all a little yule-tide gay, huh?"  
  
Sam groaned. "Not funny dude."  
  



	14. Let Nothing You Dismay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a little later in the morning on Christmas Day; the brothers and the angel talk about what happened and what might happen in the future.  
> Day 25 at LJ's adventchallenge 2012. Prompt #18 Tidings of comfort and joy.

After hazily reflecting on how the three of them ended up in bed together, Dean decided he was too tired to get up right then and went back to sleep. He was woken up later on as Sam rolled out of bed and started to pull his jeans on.   
  
"So, did we... Did anything happen last night?" Dean asked quietly.  
  
Sam laughed softly, "Why, what do you think might have happened?"  
  
"I don't know! That's why I'm asking you!" Dean said a bit more forcefully.  
  
"Don't worry, Dean. Nothing happened." Sam pulled his sweatshirt down over his head. “You and Cas kissed a bit more before you passed out. Cas insisted that I sleep here too and so we rolled you over and somehow managed to squeeze in together. And don't take this the wrong way dude, but that is not a great first impression to give to your new boyfriend."  
  
Dean had managed to gently maneuver himself from underneath Cas and sit up by this time. "Shhhh, you'll wake him." Dean pulled the covers further up over Cas's shoulders as he rolled off of the bed.  
  
"Too late." Came a muffled groan from the bed.  
  
"Cas! Sorry we woke you." Dean searched the ground and found his jeans and shoes on the floor by his feet. He lifted his head and glared meaningfully at his brother.   
  
"We didn't think you'd want to sleep uncomfortably in your jeans, so Cas took them off after we'd gotten you situated."   
  
Cas sat up in bed. The blanket bunched up around his waist. "Are you OK, Dean. I hope we didn't do something to upset you last night."  
  
"Hum, yeah. No, my jeans. That's fine, thanks." Dean pulled said jeans back up over his legs.   
  
"That doesn't mean you are totally comfortable right now though, does it?" Cas observed. "What has made you upset?"  
  
"Um, maybe the fact that I just slept in bed with a male angel and my brother and we all but three-way kissed last night? I need time to process that kind of shit, you know?" Dean sat back down on the bed with a flop. "I wasn't gay or 'angel-sexual' until yesterday, OK. This is all very new to me."  
  
"It is new to me too, Dean." said Castiel. He moved up on the bed and sat a bit closer to Dean. "But I really like the both of you, and I would like to get to know the both of you on a more intimate level. There need not be any interaction between the two of you, if you don't wish it."  
  
Sam sat on the other side of the bed. "I really like you too, Cas. And yeah, anything with Dean might be taking things a little too far for the moment."  
  
"For the moment? What do you mean by that Sam?" Dean shot out of bed and glared at his brother.  
  
"You can't deny that you felt something when watching Sam and I kiss, Dean. I saw it in your eyes afterward. You two make me happy. And it would be the highest honor if we three could share in that joy together. But I understand if we have to work up to that point." Cas stood up and pulled Dean in for another kiss.  
  
"And what do you say to that, Sam?" Dean asked after the kiss had finished.   
  
"I say that I would like to see where this goes, too. I think Cas and I can certainly get along, and if it turns into more," He shrugged. "Then I'll go with that, too."  
  
Dean stood stock still for a few moments. He had to process what Sam and Cas were telling him. _Cas said he wants to have a threesome relationship with me and my brother, but he'll take what he can get_ for now. _And Sam basically said he'd go along with whatever Cas wanted._   
  
Dean decided to put this big decision on the back burner for the moment and concentrate on more pressing issues. "Well, Merry-freaking Christmas. Who wants breakfast?”


End file.
